


Frozen Inc.

by heartlessed



Category: Frozen (2013), Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Childhood, Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlessed/pseuds/heartlessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little idea I had. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frozen Inc.

Little Elsa groggily opens her eyes. The room is dark, save for a sliver of moonlight shining through the curtains. She blinked as her eyes starts to adjust to the darkness. What is waking her up? She thinks she heard a sound…was it Anna? But the door to her bedroom has been locked every night ever since…that night (her heart sank at the thought of it). Was it father and mother? A servant perhaps?

Suddenly she can feel a warm breeze touching her back through the bedding, like when Anna used to sneak in her room at night and breathe on her to wake her up. But this breeze is much stronger…

She turns around to face the source of the breeze: a gigantic dark shadow as high as the ceiling, its two eyes unnaturally shining in the darkness.

The king and queen rushed in within minutes of being woken by the scream. The room is a mess: cupboards were flipped over, paintings knocked down, and frost was everywhere on one side of the wall. On the bed sat little Elsa, crying but thankfully unharmed. After soothing the young princess like all loving parents does, the king asked what happened. “There-there-there’s a monster!” was the answer. Elsa proceeds to describe the shadow standing by her bed. It’s reeeeeeeeeeeeeally big, with sparkling eyes and a really, reeeeeeally big mouth. In her panic, Elsa shot an icy blast at it and it ran off, supposedly toward the direction of the closet. Of course, there is nothing but clothes in it. The king and queen looked at each other worriedly. If it was Anna saying this it’s more likely to be her overactive imagination, but Elsa’s not the type to fantasize about a monster… It couldn’t be the trolls, since the ancient treaty still stands; and they are too small to be the giant shadow Elsa saw. Tales told of other strange creatures in this kingdom, but they surely can’t get into the castle when it is so heavily guarded. The king sighed. He’ll worry about it in the morning. No Elsa, you just had a bad dream. Yes, we’ll stay with you for the night. Better check on Anna as well…

_**In Another World:** _

James P. “Sulley” Sullivan comes out of the door, another scare job well done, and immediately noticed the crowd gathered at the 4th station. Mike’s there as well, jumping desperately to peek at what’s behind the crowd; he turns around to Sulley and waved eagerly at him. Sulley walks over.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, but it’s George. Again.”

Ah, George. Poor fellow.

Sulley picks Mike up on his shoulder and joins the crowd. George Sanderson, their fellow scarer, is lying on the ground completely unmoving. And his head is frozen in a big chunk of ice!

“Sheesh.”Sulley muttered. Mike is too surprised to even say anything. Like the other monsters, they cast their gaze at the elegant white door, detached from the station but still hanging above it. What powerful and terrifying force could be behind it?

After a long silence someone finally spoke: “D-does this count as 23-19?”


	2. Frozen Inc. 2: Anna's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The riveting saga that is Frozen Inc. continues!

  Little Anna groggily opens her eyes. The room is dark, and the rain is whispering outside. Did she hear a door opening? Was it mommy and daddy? Ever since that time she got really sick, on some nights they have been dropping by the check on her. She peered to her side, and she can barely make out a shadow standing by her bed. It’s not as tall as daddy _or_ mommy…maybe it’s… _Elsa_? Her big sis has been locked up in her room all day ever since Anna got sick. Perhaps she got sick, too but she’s feeling better now and came to visit her finally!

  Her one arm hugging her doll, she reaches out to the shadow with the other. “Elsa…?”

  Her hand did felt something. But it’s not soft fabric she’s touching. It’s something cold…and scaly.

  The king and queen rushed in within minutes of hearing the yelling. After that time with Elsa (she didn’t sleep well for a few nights after, which doesn’t help with controlling her powers), they’ve been on alert every night. Like last time, the room is a mess: furniture knocked over, paintings off the wall, stuff scattered on the ground…But Anna wasn’t crying in fear. In fact, she’s jumping on the bed laughing! After calming the excited princess down, the king and queen asked what happened.

  “There’s a monster!” Anna giggled. It’s kinda short but it has a reeeeeeeeeeeally bit mouth. It also has reeeeeally, reeeeeally big claws, too. Anna was scared at first, but when she instinctively threw her doll at the monster, _it_ got scared and lets out a scream instead! Emboldened by this, Anna threw everything she can reach at it, including socks, ribbons, cushions, etc. This further terrifies the monster (and excites Anna.) It retreats into the closet while Anna continues to throw everything she can at the direction. Of course, just like last time there was nothing in the closet.

  The king buries his face in his palms while the queen seems simply lost. He normally won’t take it seriously, but after what happened with Elsa last week… And even if the monsters are real, how did Anna even beat it back by simply throw everything she can find at it? What can he do at this point? He can have guards stationed outside the children’s rooms…as if this palace already wasn’t already locked down. No. _At least one of my children will have a normal childhood_ he thought with determination. Anna, do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight? No? Are you sure? No, you can’t have another glass of milk, but I will read another story to you…

  For a long time after that the king and queen went to bed every night preparing for another “monster” to suddenly appear. Anna seems unaffected though. In fact she won’t stop talking about it, and when she does it always ends with a string of giggles. She actually hopes to see them again.

  But the “monsters” never came. Elsa starts sleeping well again, and so did her relieved parents. Anna believes her bravery scared them away, but even she eventually finds new things to fuss about. All is well within the walls of the palace.

**_In another world:_ **

  Henry J.Waternoose III, CEO of Monsters, Inc., heavily sighed as the white, elegant closet door was being stuffed into the shredder. Not only is another door ruined, but now one of his scarers is going to need counseling.  Just the perfect addition for an already bad day: accounting just reported a drop in profit this year estimated to be between a quarter and 30; and still no monster came up with a solution on the dropping scare rate.

  “What am I going to do?” he groaned woefully.

 

_Stay tuned for the shocking finale of Frozen Inc. trilogy!_


	3. Frozen Inc. 3: Revelations

  Little Kristoff groggily opens his eyes. He can make out the tiny flame flickering in the dark, once a large bonfire at the troll camp. Beside him, little Sven was quietly asleep, not even stirring a bit. Above him, the sky is dark and silent…

  …Until he heard footsteps behind him, sounding closer and closer. He turned around, and in the darkness ahead was…a shadow? He narrows his eyes, trying to focus on the dark shape before him. As it step into the faint light, Kristoff lets out a surprised gasp…

  “Uncle Jan?”

  Before him stood a troll who, surprisingly unlike his fellow troll brethren, is dressed in formal clothes. He also has a big (by troll standards of course) suitcase in one hand. As soon as he sees Kristoff, his expression turns into a big toothy grin:

  “Ah, little Kristoff! You’ve sure grown since I last saw you!”

  Unlike most of the trolls, Uncle Jan doesn’t usually live at the troll camp. He’s actually the trolls’ “anbasador” (or something like that, Kristoff wasn’t sure) to some other place where lots of monsters live together, and spends most of the year over there. He does come back though, usually for holidays, and Kristoff always enjoyed listening to him talking about the monster world. His favourite part is “popsicles”, which is ice that supposedly tastes like oranges and strawberries! (It’s not known if they have carrot flavour, though) Kristoff can’t even imagine what he’d do if all the ice around him tastes like fruits. Uncle Jan said he’ll bring some next time he returns, and Kristoff has been eagerly waiting ever since.

  The sudden appearance of Uncle Jan took away any sleepiness Kristoff previously had. His eyes instantly beamed with excitement and he ran forward to embrace his (one of many) troll relative.

  “Uncle Jan! You’re back! Oh I’ve missed you so…”

  Uncle Jan responds with a hearty laugh “I’ve missed you too, little Kristoff!”

  “Oh, oh how’s the Monstropolis? Did you see any new monsters? Oh, did you bring any popsicles? Oh, if there’s a carrot one I can even let Sven have a taste! And…” Kristoff is so thrilled by just the idea of sharing that he keeps hopping after the embrace.

 “Well well little Kristoff, I did bring the popsicle, and boy did I saw some strange fellows…”Kristoff’s smile widens to impossible length “…but now you need to sleep. Don’t Bulda to fuss about me keeping you up with stories like last time!” Uncle Jan laughed. “Tomorrow though, that your Uncle Jan solemnly promises” he quickly adds after seeing Kristoff’s smile drops off a little.

_The Next Day_

  Little Kristoff is having fun right now. With an actual carrot-flavoured “popsicle” in hand (after some sharing with Sven, of course), he strode around the troll camp all day with Uncle Jan listening to his wild tales about Monstropolis. Right now, he’s talking about how the Monsters have magical closet doors that apparently can connect to every closet in the world!

  “Whoa!” little Kristoff was in awe “Everywhere?”

  “Yup, _everywhere_!”

  “Even like, the big castle where the king lives?”

  “I’m pretty sure they have one leading to there.”

  After the initial excitement, a thought crossed Kristoff’s mind.

  “What do they use them for?”

  “Scaring little kids I guess. You know how it is, monsters crawling out at from the closet at night and scare you?” Kristoff shook his head. He lived most of his short life outdoors, after all.

  “Why do they want to scare little kids? That’s mean.”

  “Hmmm…” Uncle Jan gave the question some thought “I’m actually not sure. Maybe they thought it’s funny.”

  After a brief moment of silence, Kristoff quickly switched topic to “cars”, which apparently a big sled with wheels that can move faster than anything!

  Kristoff doesn’t believe that of course. Nothing can beat Sven for sure!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd that's it folks! Sorry this final chapter took so long-blame University and Hearthstone for the delay.
> 
> I want to get this out soon so this may seems a little rushed. Sorry about that...
> 
> Anyways, the reason I rushed it is so I can focus on new projects...like new fanfics! Of Frozen! Hurrah!
> 
> Have a nice day, and thanks for reading~


End file.
